The present invention relates to the field of textiles and, more particularly, to the textile handling, texturizing, or manufacturing industries.
In the textile industry, handling and texturizing yarn for numerous applications can be quite important. Various systems have been developed for handling yarn which include virtual twisters such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,079 titled xe2x80x9cApparatus For Imparting Virtual Twist To Strand Material And Method Of Imparting Samexe2x80x9d by Hoover, one of the co-inventors of the present application and also having the common assignee as the present application. Yarn stuffer boxes and yarn coilers have also been developed to assist in the process of texturizing yarn by forming crimps or undulations in the yarn with the use of a conveyor belt passing the crimped or undulations in the yarn through a heat oven. An example of such a coiler can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,730 titled xe2x80x9cApparatus And Method For Forming Coils Of Yarn And For Heat Setting Samexe2x80x9d also by Hoover and also having the common assignee as the present application.
Other conventional stuffer boxes have been used for texturizing yarn in many applications. To increase capacity or to provide alternative paths of yarn so that if one line is down all of the lines are not down a plurality of substantially parallel rows of stuffer boxes have been used. Examples of such lines of the prior art can be seen in FIGS. 2 and 4. These systems, however, require a large amount of space, increase floor footprints for machinery, and provide a relatively slow output for the yarn. Accordingly, there is still a need for systems and devices which further increase the capacity, speed, and otherwise enhance the handling and texturizing of yarn.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for guiding and texturizing yarn more quickly and efficiently. The present invention also advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for guiding and texturizing yarn having a plurality of different textures either in the same yarn strands or different yarn strands. The present invention additionally advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for guiding and texturizing yarn which allows for easy and flexible handling of the yarn. The present invention further advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for guiding and texturizing yarn which substantially reduces tangling of yarn in a yarn texturizing or handling system.
More particularly, the apparatus preferably includes a yarn supply positioned to supply a plurality of yarn strands and a yarn guide positioned downstream from the yarn supply to receive the plurality of yarn strands in a position substantially parallel and spaced-apart from each other and to guide the plurality of yarns downstream along a path of travel. The apparatus also preferably includes a plurality of draw rolls positioned downstream from and adjacent the yarn guide for drawing the plurality of yarn strands from the yarn supply and through the yarn guide, a yarn stuffer box positioned downstream from and adjacent the plurality of draw rolls to receive the plurality of yarn strands therein and to texturize the plurality of yarn strands, and a conveyor positioned downstream from the stuffer box to receive the plurality of texturized yarn strands thereon and to convey the texturized yarn therefrom.
The present invention also provides a yarn guide having a guide body and a plurality of spaced-apart openings formed in the guide body and extending from a proximal end to a distal end of the guide body, each of the plurality of openings extend through the guide body substantially parallel to each other. The yarn can also advantageously include a fluid pressure source and fluid pressure conduits in fluid communication with the fluid pressure source and the guide body for supplying either positive or negative fluid pressure to the guide body.
The present invention additionally provides a yarn texturizing device including a frame, a pair of draw rolls connected to the frame, and a stuffer box connected to the frame. The stuffer box preferably has an elongate opening thereof positioned closely adjacent the pair of draw rolls and extending lengthwise along a nip region of the draw rolls to enhance receiving a plurality of yarn strands when traveling through the draw rolls. The device also preferably has a texturizing controller associated with the stuffer box for providing a first type of texture to the plurality of yarn strands when in one position and a second different type of texture to the plurality of yarn strands when in a second position.
The present invention further provides a method of texturizing a plurality of yarn strands. The method preferably includes guiding a plurality of yarn strands substantially parallel and spaced-apart from each other along a path of travel into a common stuffer box, accumulating the plurality of yarn strands in the common stuffer box, and periodically opening a door of the stuffer box responsive to pressure on the door from the accumulated plurality of yarn strands to thereby release the accumulated yarn from the stuffer box. The method can also include providing a first texture type in a plurality of yarn strands and providing a second different texture type in a plurality of yarn strands.
Another method of guiding yarn to a texturizing device is provided which preferably includes drawing a plurality of spaced-apart yarn strands to a common texturizing device and guiding the plurality of spaced-apart yarn strands to extend substantially parallel to each other. The method can also include supplying fluid pressure to assist in drawing the plurality of yarn strands to the common texturizing device.